Feeling a bit feverish
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: Shiki is sick. Rima has to take care of him. Can anything possibly go wrong? One-shot


**A/N: Yeah...I just decided to write this one-shot. Its kind of lame but tell me your opinions :D I'm always open to advise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Shiki's face was as red as a tomato as we were walking towards the automobile. I also noticed that he was staggering in his footsteps not to mention the dead look on his face. His blue eyes looked distant as if he were there physically but not mentally.

When we reached our vehicle, I opened the door and then asked Shiki, "Are you all right? You don't look well."

"It's nothing," he waved his hand at me.

In great disbelief, I reached my hand over his forehead, and it was burning like the blazing sun.

"Shiki…," I said quietly with a hint of concern in my voice.

He sighed. "Okay, so maybe I've got the fever coming onto me but really I'm fine. We can still do our photo shoot."

I shook my head with my orange pigtails swinging along then told our chauffeur that I'm going to cancel today's appointment because Shiki is ill. Closing the door shut, I waved good-bye to our chauffeur. He nodded in acknowledgement and zoomed off to wherever he was planning to go.

Shiki slipped his hands into pockets and started walking back home with me trailing behind me. On our way back, I watched the chest-nut hair boy's condition grow worse. He was beginning to not only falter in his steps but also cough and sneeze making it even more difficult for him to walk.

I rushed up to him to help him up the stairs with his arms slung over my shoulder and one of his hands on the banister. I smiled faintly, glad that I had decided to cancel our shoot.

We made our way to his room sluggishly like a bunch of snails—he wasn't even making an effort to walk because he was so weak.

When we reached the floor to his room, I whispered, "Don't worry Shiki, we're almost there."

The only sound he made was his heavy breathing as he continued stumbling in his steps.

I snickered quietly thinking of what a fool he'd be if were to do a walk run today.

Finally having reached his room, I turned the knob and opened the door. The room was dim. _Just what we need,_ I thought. His room was quite empty—it only had a bed and adjacent to it was a drawer with a lamp.

With all the strength I had left plus the aching shoulder I had, I guided him to bed.

"Hey Shiki—"I said but I heard a strange noise, something that sounded like snoring. I turned my head to face him and saw a peaceful Shiki sleeping._ So, he was_ _sleepwalking on our way back?_ I thought.

"Might as well help him get to bed," I muttered with slight annoyance.

Carefully, I removed his arm from my shoulder and immediately I felt as if a ton were lifted off my body. I sat him down on bed, shifting his position so that he'd be lying flat with his face towards the ceiling. Then I pulled the white blankets over him so that he'd stay warm.

Looking at him, he still looked a bit uncomfortable. Well, that is from perspective, I thought he could use some cooling.

I darted out the door to get some water and a towel. Minutes later, I returned to the bedroom, setting the bowl on top of the drawer, I dipped the towel into the cold water. Gently, I wiped it against his burning forehead hoping that he would cool down. When I finished with that, I suddenly noticed that he was looking awfully sweaty. I sighed and said, "Shiki, you owe me."

I dug through his drawers to get a new set of clothes for him to wear. I found a set of white P.J. and set them beside me while I swiftly removed the covers. My body hovered over his and with one hand reaching over to his unbutton his shirt as my heart fluttered suddenly and wildly too. _Come on Rima, I have done this so many times in our shoots. How come I can't seem to do it now?_ I scold myself. I shook my head from side to side and took big breaths. Okay, I got this. And my hand started undoing the first button and the next. As I was unbuttoning his shirt, I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest which had looked so smooth and flawless. A voice in my head, probably my subconscious caught me ogling, called for me, "_Hey! Stop staring!_ _You're helping Shiki for Pete's sake!"_

"Huh? Oh, that's right…," I mumbled to myself. As soon as I finished unbuttoning his shirt, I sat him straight up to help him remove his shirt and put on a new one.

When that was done, I slowly pushed him back into bed, grabbing the sheets to cover him once again. Just as I placed the last inch of blankets under his chin, an arm swung out of his sheets and snaked itself around my neck.

I gasped quietly as he pulled my face close to his.

_Uhh, is he even asleep or what?_ I looked at him quizzically, trying to wriggle myself free from his grip but it was strong.

Without realizing how tired I was I fell asleep right next to him, my Shiki.

Shiki, who was still "sleeping" grinned widely and whispered, "Thanks Rima."

Please Review :D :D :D

Happy New Years!


End file.
